If I Could Change The Damage I've Done
by My Flawed Perfection
Summary: Remus and Harry are married and Harry is pregnant and carrying triplets. After they're born, the wolf in Remus forces him to reject the youngest of the three because she almost died and was the weakest. The wolf couldn't take it if he lost a pup so remus
1. Prologue

I do not own Harry Potter... Though I own Cami, Todd, and Lily. 

Prologue

Finally. After 9 months the babies were being born. His and Harry's children. They had already decorated the nursery that was big enough for the three babies that Harry was carrying. Supposedly, it was two girls and a boy. They picked out the names and the names were definite.

Remus Lupin was married to the greatest man in the world, who was giving birth to his children.  
He barely registered the sound of a door opening and closing as he was lost in happiness and worry. Happiness of his pack growing, and worry of something happening to his babies and/or husband.

"Mr. Lupin... Mr. Lupin, would you like to see your husband and children now?" a Medi-Witch asked him.

"What? Of course." Remus jumped up out of his seat and rushed to follow the Medi-Witch to his husband's room.

Immediately, three new scents hit him. The scents of his cubs.

He rushed over to where he saw his husband sitting up with two bundles in his arms and another Medi-Witch holding the third.

"Mr. Lupin, would you like to hold your son?" the Medi-Witch smiled. Silently, he nodded and she handed him the bundle.

Remus looked down to see a baby boy sleeping peacefully in his arms. Once in his arms though, the baby snuggled close to him.

"Todd seems to love you already." his love said softly to him.

Remus just nodded and looked at Harry. Carefully so he wouldn't wake up the baby boy he walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"He's adorable." Remus stated.

"I'd hope so. He's our kid." Harry joked.

The Medi-Nurse came into the room holding a clip-board.  
"I just realized that I never asked you what the children's names were. I need to record them for medical purpose." she told them.

"Remus has Todd Oren... The girl in my right arm is Lillian Mackenzie... and the girl in my left is Camilla Arcadia." Harry informed her.

"They are very lovely... Later on we're going to have to check up on Camilla to make sure she's healthy enough for you to take home." she told him.

"Alright." he said and she left.

"Did something happen with Camilla?" Remus asked quickly.

"She almost didn't pull through. It was hard to get her breathing and she doesn't weigh as much as a newborn should." Harry told him.

Remus nodded as he started to think very hard. It could be very easy for Camilla to die.

'You wouldn't be able to take it if one of your cubs die.' the Wolf told him.

'I know.' he told the Wolf.

'You can't let yourself get attached to her. You heard our mate. She almost didn't pull through. She could still die.' the Wolf reminded him.

'But... She's still our cub...' Remus thought confused.

'Yes she is. She still has our mate to watch her. It'll take time to tell. But you can't get attached.' the Wolf demanded. 'If something does happen, we will have to console our mate as he grieves.' he reminded 'it wouldn't do if we were mourning as well.'

'I know... I'll wait.' Remus sighed.

"Is anything wrong Remus?" Harry asked Remus quietly so he wouldn't wake the babies.

"Oh, no. Why don't I call the nurse so you can sleep?" he suggested.

"Sleep sounds good right about now." Harry chuckled before giving a small yawn.

"Okay." Remus kissed Harry on the forehead before getting up, still being careful because of Todd, and walked away to get a nurse.

'I'm sorry Camilla... I'm so sorry.' Remus couldn't help but think.


	2. Chapter One

still dont own anything/anyone but Cami, Todd, and Lily 

Chapter One

Remus was true to his word to the Wolf. He wouldn't feed Camilla, change her, tend to her cries, wash her, dress her, play with her. Nothing. He'd pay only attention to Todd and Lily. The Wolf was right though. Harry did pay enough attention to Camilla for the both of them while he neglected her. He was surprised that Harry hadn't confronted him about it yet. He also didn't notice the some what frightened expression that would come across his love's face everytime he ignored Camilla.

It was the middle of the night when two cries woke up both Harry and Remus.

"I'll take care of it." Remus stated, recognizing the cries to be from Lily and Todd.

"Thank you." Harry said tiredly. Remus just kissed his mate on the forehead and got up from the bed, letting Harry go back to sleep.

He walked to the nursery and was relieved to see that it was indeed Lily and Todd who were crying. He fed them and changed them before putting them both to bed, staying until he knew they were asleep. He leaned down and kissed them both on the foreheads. Before he left the nursery though, he couldn't help but walk over to Camilla's crib and watch her for a few minutes. She seemed to be doing alright. It had been almost a month since the triplets were born and Camilla didn't seem like she would die so soon.

'Just a little longer." Remus told himself. After a little while longer, after they brought the three babies to St. Mungo's for a check-up he would know whether to keep up with ignoring Camilla or becoming a loving father to her.

Then he walked back to his and his mate's room for bed.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL

Harry was scared. He noticed how Remus ignored Cami even though he probably didn't think he noticed. He payed to much time loving Lily and Todd that it frightened him how easily he could ignore his youngest child. It was so wrong!

Right now Remus was at his job. He worked in Hogsmeade at this bookstore called Magical Muggles. It was a book store that sold both magic and muggle books.

Harry was very scared though. If Remus could ignore Cami so easily... What if he then began ignoring Todd and Lily? How could Remus be so cruel? To a wolf and werewolf, his pack was the main priority! For him, leader of that pack, to not care about part of it was just plain wrong.

Harry wouldn't put up with it. He wouldn't allow his babies that he was in 12 hours of labor with go unnoticed by their father. No sirrie!

Harry stormed upstairs and grabbed a suitcase of his from his and Remus's closet. Then he threw open the door of their clothes closet and started pulling out his clothes and putting them in the closet. He packed all of his belongings before going into the babies nursery.

Right now the babies were being baby-sitted by Molly Weasley, who was kind enough to offer to take them for the day seeing as Remus was at work and she was experienced at taking care of babies as she had 7 herself.

He shrunk all their baby furniture and placed it in a bag as well as all their baby clothes. He didn't change the color of the room though.

He rushed to fetch a letter from Gringotts that he had gotten a long while back about the properties he owned from his inheritence. He noticed a nice place in the country that had wards against tracking spells, and would not accept an owl if it had a tracking spell on it. Also no one could see the place and it was very difficult to floo there. The place sounded perfect to get away from Remus.

He shrunk down the suitcase and his old school trunk, and his suitcase and put it in his pocket. He left half of the photographs of him and Remus together with the children or plain him and Remus together to Remus. He didn't even write a note before going over to the Weasley's home.

"Molly! I'm here to pick up Todd, Lily, and Cami." Harry smiled a fake smiled as he faced Molly. He might never see her again though, he thought sadly.

"So soon? Oh well. Just remember, if you need someone to watch them, I'm here." Molly said before getting the three.

Harry gave her a hug and a whispered thanks before kissing her on the cheek and breaking away.

Molly thought nothing of him whispering as the babies were napping. She didn't know that she wouldn't seem him for many years or that would be the last hug she'd give him and the last kiss he'd give her for the next 11 years.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL

"We're home babies." Harry whispered to his three sleeping babies.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL

"Harry? Harry are you home?" Remus called as he and Sirius Black entered the home.

"Maybe he's out." Sirius suggested.

"well... He didn't leave a note... He always does that." Remus pointed out. He and Sirius walked upstairs to their bedroom. Maybe Harry was asleep?

But... he wasn't there either. So they checked the nursery as sometimes he had fallen asleep rocking one of the babies asleep... But everything in the nursery was gone. So they rechecked the bedroom... and everything of Remus's was gone too.

And Remus knew why he left too.

'I screwed up... I didn't want to get attached... And I ended up screwing up...' Remus thought as the Wolf mourned.


	3. Chapter Two

I still don't own it and that's my story and I'm stickin to it.

Chapter 2

Remus sat at the table miserably. He understoof why his mate left, yes, but it still hurt the Wolf very much that they had driven their mate away. They lost the most important part of their pack... their mate and cubs.

"why would Harry leave you and take the kids?" Sirius, who had gotten to love his adopted son and Godson's children, asked.

"You know how the Wolf takes over and becomes demanding of me, right Pads?" Remus asked his best friend.

"Yes..." Sirius replied patiently.

"Camilla... while Harry was giving birth to her... She almost didn't make it... and she was the smallest and the weakest... the Wolf realized this... He made me ignore her unless she did end up dying... He reminded me how both of us wouldn't be able to bear losing one of our cubs... so it was best to not get attached and wait a while before determining... determining if she would survive or not... which would determine... how I were to continue treating her... I guess Harry didn't like me neglecting our child... I don't blame him... It hurt to turn away from my cub... and now I lost them all." Remus lowered his head into his arms and was crying.

Sirius sighed as his eyes softened. He reached over and hugged his friend. He prayed silently that the full moon tonight would not cause the Wolf, in his best friend, for his life to end. He knew that Remus had to keep living and that he'd see his family again... Even if it will take time.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHP

"Hey, it's alright sweetheart." Harry whispered to Cami as she cried. She was running a fever and was having stomach problems. She was very irrate and how she was acting was scaring Lily and Todd. "Darn it." he sighed as he undressed Cami and lowered her into the kitchen sink filled with very cold water. He tried everything he knew to break her fever. It was working for the most part... but Cami was really scaring Harry. He didn't want his daughter to be going through pain or to die from a fever. He could't lose his Cami. He didn't know how he'd be able to continue raising Lily and Todd if he was full of grief... It was a time like right now that made him yearn for his husband, Remus.

No matter how much Remus's reaction to Cami frightened him, he still loved and missed his husband.

As he looked outside while rubbing circles on Cami's back comfortingly, he saw the full moon rise. He felt his heart break as he felt the pain of his husband's misery. He hoped that his husband would survive the moon.

Also, by looking outside, he came up with a thought. He went over to a book shelf with the now towel covered Cami in his arms and pulled out a text book on Werewolves. He looked for a page that mentioned about the Werewolves' offsprings and it mentioned that it may affect an offspring, though it was rare.

Cami could feel the affects of the moon and it caused her fever and stomach problem. Who knows what else it could make her feel in time?

"My poor little Cami... It's okay... I'm here." Harry rocked her, trying to sooth her cries.

Harry was thankful Lily and Todd probably sensed that Harry was having a hard time with their sister and would not disturb the two of them. Harry appreciated that very much so.

A while later Harry looked down and noticed that Cami had fallen asleep. He smiled tiredly to himself before taking her temperature. It was 100.5, it was low enough for him to quickly go take care of Todd and Lily.

As he walked over to Todd and Lily he got two toothless smiles from the two babies and smiled again. They could make him smile even at the worst of times. He then fed them and quickly bathed them in the sink, being very careful, and dressed them.

"I guess we're all camping down here tonight, babes." Harry whispered as he rocked both of his children to sleep. He lowered them down in their cribs and kissed them both goodnight before going to tend to Cami who had woken up again.


	4. Chapter Three

I still do not own Harry Potter and it's characters and places. However, seeing as there had been no mention of Cami, Todd, and Lily in the Harry Potter books, I do own them and they are mine... And Harry's and Remus's. 

Chapter Three

Eleven Years Later

"What... Hogwarts!" Harry remembered when an owl came to the window on his birthday.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUMMY!" came three shouts as three eleven year old children came running into his room and jumping on his bed.

"Thank you sweethearts." Harry smiled as he recieved a hug from each of his children.

"Come on down to the kitchen! Please Mummy! We have a surprise!" Lily gave him a big toothy smile. Over the years Lily had grown to be a beautiful girl with long, beautiful, straight red hair and blue eyes with a few freckles, but not enough to be labeled a relative of a Weasley as her hair was more of a scarlet and less of an orangish red.

"Wait up, wait up. There's a few owls at the window... I'll see what they want. Stay right there." Harry demanded as he got up and went to the window. He opened the window and collected the envelopes and sent the owl on promising to mail a response with his own owl, Hedwig. He looked at the envelopes and saw there were four envelopes. One with his name on it, and the other three having the names of his children on each one. "You guys have mail." he said handing the letters out.

"Yay!" Lily cheered as she had never had anyone send her mail before. It was cute actually.

"But... Mummy... we don't know anyone. Who would write us?" Cami inquired curiously. Cami looked kind of pixie like. She had short brown hair that was in every direction and she had a longish cute nose with high cheek bones that any girl would be jealous of, a heart shaped, pale face, and of course, her favorite feature was her mummy's emerald green eyes that she had inherited. She was skinny and had a small built, a proof of her health problems.

"Who cares? We never get mail." Todd replied. Todd ended up being very handsome and would later on probably be a heart breaker around Hogwarts... if he decided to go. He had Harry's jet black hair, yet it was tame and not messy like his and Cami's hair, and he had Remus's mysterious amber eyes, which made Harry sad to look at. He, Harry would've guessed, would be a perfect chaser or beater if he wished to play Quidditch.

"Well then, you'll never know if you don't read what you got sent." Harry smiled at his children who excitedly opened the letters.

"Mummy! We got a letter from Hogwarts! Can we go Mummy? Can we?" Lily asked him excitedly.

"Do you want to go?" Harry asked, although it would sadden him to be parted from his children for almost all of the year except for the summer months.

"Yes!" Todd and Lily both said excitedly.

Harry looked at Cami and she looked like she wanted to cry. She didn't like being parted from her brother and sister but she needed her mother close to her. Also, she didn't want to be around so many other people. And then a few tears did fall from her beautiful eyes.

"It's okay Cami! Aww, don't cry! We'll figure something out!" Harry immediately hugged his daughter.

"Mummy, you got a letter too. Does this mean you get to some learn with us?" Todd asked excitedly.

"What? No, sweetie. I was friends with the headmaster. He probably is just wishing me a Happy Birthday." he replied.

"Read it outloud!" Lily requested.

"Okay Lily." Harry complied and opened the letter. "Dear Harry, I hope this letter gets to you in good health and a very happy birthday. I would love to see how much the children have grown since I last saw them. Your friends and family say hello. Now, down to business. As you know the new school year is approaching and I seem to have lost my Muggle Studies Professor... She quit after a huge row with Severus, although, I'm sure you know how he is about things. I would like to offer you a position at Hogwarts as Hogwarts is, hopefully, where your children will become students at this year and I'm sure you'd like to stay near them and see your friends and family again. If you decide to accept the position, do not send reply, but arrive to Hogwarts on August 2nd." Harry paused noticing the looks on his babies' faces. "I hope to see you then. Sincerely, Albus." Harry finished the letter.

"Mummy! Please accept the position!" Lily begged her mother.

"I have to think about this Honey. I can't just accept right away. Besides, I have until the second... If I do accept though, would you like to come to Hogwarts with me?" he asked the three who nodded.

"Now come downstairs with us!" Todd commanded.

"My, I do remember the promise of a surprise, but I do say, I am surprised enough today an I've barely been awake." Harry smiled at his three before getting up out of bed and following them downstairs.

On the kitchen table there was breakfast already made for the small family and three presents waiting for Harry and some flowers cut and placed into a vase.

"Thank you sweethearts! I must say, this looks good." Harry thanked his children, giving them each a hug and a kiss before they sat down to breakfast.


	5. Chapter Four

Stop thinking I own everything but Cami, Todd, and Lily... Oh... you do think I don't own everything other than Cami, Todd, and Lily?... Oh... very well... Good. 

Chapter Four

Harry brought his three children up to Albus's office and kept guessing the password, getting frustrated when he could not guess it.

"Can I help!" Lily asked excitedly as her mother tried to guess the password.

"If you can think of any candy I haven't said yet than go ahead Lily." Harry smiled.

"...Hm... What do you two think?" Lily asked, turning to her brother and sister.

"Can I guess?" Cami asked and Harry nodded. "Cotton Candy!" she guessed and the Gargoyle jumped aside.

"Very good Cami. I would've never guessed." Harry told his daughter truthfully as they rode the stairs up to the office door. Harry knocked and then got permission to enter.

The four of them entered the office to see Albus and Minerva talking. He cleared his throat and they looked over at him and Minerva jumped out of her chair, rushed towards him and gave her favorite Gryffindor a hug, which he gladly returned.

"Hello Minerva... Albus." Harry greeted. He looked down after Minerva let go and he felt a tug at his robes. Todd had pulled on his robes.

"Mum, who'd that?" he whispered and Harry heard Albus give a chuckle as he welcomed them inside to sit down.

"Todd, this is Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. They knew you after you were born." Harry replied. "Albus, Minerva, I'm sure you remember Todd, Lily, and Cami." he pointed out his children as he reintroduced them.

"I most certainly do." Albus chuckled. "If I couldn't remember whenever I've had my beard pulled, then what's the point?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Well, I'm sure you know why I'm here." Harry grinned at his former headmaster.

"Albus?" Minerva looked at Albus questionately.

"Well... We needed a new Muggle Studies Professor since ours left." Albus smiled at her innocently.

"I'm sure the students will be excited to have The Harry Potter as a teacher." Minerva replied.

"Now, I'm famished. Let us go down to the Great Hall for lunch." Albus stood up from his desk. They left the office and began walking down to the Great Hall. "By the way, who guessed my password?" he asked, eyes twinkling wildly.

"Cami did." Harry told him, motioning to the pixie girl who clung to his arm frightened.

"Speaking of Camilla Potter, we got Todd and Lillian's acceptance letters, but not Camilla's." Minerva pointed out.

"Both Cami and I decided it would be better if I taught her myself. She's not used to people, and also she has some health problems which I know how to deal with." Harry told them.

"Alright. So when we renovate your rooms, we'll add an extra room for Camilla." she reminded Albus.

"Yes." he said as they finally reached the Great Hall. "You first." Albus said to Harry.

Harry opened the door and was surprised when he was welcomed to the room by:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HARRY,  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

"I hate you." Harry said, turning to Albus and everyone laughed.

"Happy 30th Birthday Harry." Albus wished him.

"But... Mummy, your birthday was two days ago!" Cami pointed out.

"I know sweetheart... Apparently not only was I asked here to accept the position of Muggle Studies Professor, but also to be trapped so I couldn't avoid being wished a big happy birthday, even if it was a day or so late." Harry smiled at Cami.

Immediately Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Weasley came up to him. They were not happy.

"Harry Potter! You disappeared for 11 whole years!" Molly shrieked. "Not a word from you! You and the children could've been dead and we wouldn't've known! What if something had happened to you or the children and you had no clue what to do?"

"That's what parenting is, isn't it? You learn as you go. Surely when you had Bill or Charlie you were knew to parenting as well and didn't know everything like you do now." Harry pointed out, which shut her up. "And, if it was too serious that I couldn't deal with it, which nothing like that had happened, I would've immediately come to you or written you." he reassured. He turned to Hermione and Ginny.

"we'd both slap you if we weren't here celebrating your birthday and your children weren't right here." Hermione sniffed before the two gave him a hug.

And Harry spent the rest of the day getting reaquainted with everyone... except Remus wasn't there... Sirius was there. He was happy to see him and the triplets. Lily and Todd had taken very well to everyone while Cami was still very shy and would only talk to Harry... he still wished he could've seen Remus though.


	6. Chapter Five

I DOn't OWN HARRY POTTER... I DO OWN CAMI, TODD, AND LILY POTTER THOUGH. 

Chapter Five

"Lillian Potter!" Remus's ears perked up as that name was called. He looked and saw a red headed girl with blue eyes and freckles go up to be sorted. Sirius had told him that Lily was very pretty and he was right.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Remus clapped slowly as his daughter walked over to the Gryffindor Table.

"Todd Potter!" Minerva called.

Remus watched as a boy with black hair and his eyes walked up to the stool and got sorted by the Hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat called as Gryffindor cheered like mad for getting two Potters.

Remus couldn't help but feel an ache in his chest as Minerva skipped to the next name. Sirius hadn't mentioned if he had seen Camilla there or not... He guessed not as Camilla was not here.

Finally all the names were called and Albus stood up.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts to those who have attended last year and I hope you feel at home to those who are new to this school. Before we get this Feast started, I must warn you that the Forbidden Forest and the Third Floor Corridor is off limits... As most of the older students may notice, we are lacking a Muggle Studies Professor as our old one left us before the school year ended last year. Fortunately, I have found a new Professor to teach this subject, but he could not be here tonight. That Professor's name is..." he paused for dramatic suspense, but Remus didn't really care. He was busy watching Todd and Lily. "Harry Potter." And Remus's eyes widened as he heard the name. Albus was a very cruel man.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL

Remus immediately went to the Muggle Studies classroom to hear two voices. One of the voices was familiar.

"Do me a favor? Hang this up over there." It was his mate's voice.

"But... This is a Music Poster." came a girl's voice.

"I know. This is Muggle Studies and that, is the poster of a Muggle music Group." his mate pointed out to the other voice.

"Oh... Okay."

A few minutes later he heard the girl giggling.

"Cami! Oh my goodness! You're covered in tape! That's supposed to go on the poster and the wall silly!" he heard his mate laugh and Remus paled.

Harry always called Camilla 'Cami.'

She did live... But... She didn't get sorted?

He decided to go and talk to Harry. He walked to the door, which was open, and saw his Harry. His black hair was a little passed his shoulder and tied back. His skin was still pale and he was still shorter than him. His eyes were the same beautiful emerald green but they held a sadness in them. He wanted to go over and hug his beautiful mate.

He also looked at the little girl who looked like a pixie. She still kind of resembled his Camilla. She had a mop of wild brown hair and emerald green eyes, like Harry's.

He then knocked on the door, startling both Harry, who was trying to undo the tape mess and Cami, who was still covered in it. Harry didn't look up at him and was still trying to help their daughter.

"Would you wait a moment? I'm trying to undo this mess." Harry requested as he put a hand on his daughter and turned her a bit to get the tape off of her back. He took Remus's silence as confirmation. "Cami, how did you do this? I didn't think there was that much tape left when I gave you the tape!" he stated.

"The tape got caught..." Cami whispered.

"Aww, that's okay sweetie. I'm not mad... I'm just aggrivated that the tape won't come undone." Harry told her.

"Mummy! It's sticky!" she complained.

"It's tape, of course it's sticky... You know, I could've just wasted less time by charming it off right?" he asked her, amused. She nodded. He took his wand out of his pocket and charmed the tape off. "Why don't you go decorate my office? I'm sure there's some drawings you've done that you want hung up in there." Harry smiled.

"And Todd's photographs! And... And... And... And Lily's finger paintings!" Cami reminded him.

"Yes. Them as well. They're in a box with my other office things." he told her.

"Okay!" Cami said before running off to the office.

"How can I help..." Harry turn to him and then froze. "you...?"


	7. Chapter Six

HAHAHAHA! I DO OWN HARRY POTTER! well... only his children actually. :( aww man! 

Chapter Six

"Remus." Harry whispered.

"Hello Harry." Remus said calmly. "It's been ages." he commented.

"Actually, it's been eleven years." Harry corrected him.

"I've missed you." Remus told him, taking a step forward.

"I've missed you as well... But I don't regret leaving." Harry informed him. And Remus wasn't surprised.

Remus studied Harry for a minute. He looked as he always had... It was then he noticed a glint of light. He looked at Harry's hand... He was still wearing the ring... The wedding ring... Remus still had his... but he had taken it off years ago.

"No. I never took it off." Harry spoke as though he was a mind reader. "Though I see you have." Harry stood up and went to dig through a box. "Albus didn't tell me you were the Defense professor." Harry informed him as he picked something out of the box. It was a picture frame, but Remus couldn't see the picture. He saw Harry's eyes soften at the look at the picture.

"Harry... Do you want to know what houses Lily and Todd got into?" Remus asked. "They're both in Gryffindor." he told him. He watched him. "Why isn't Camilla a student?" he asked.

"She doesn't want to be seperated from me and plus she has health problems and should she be in class while she's having trouble with her health, I wouldn't be able to help her." Harry told him.

"Health problems?" Remus inquired.

"She gets very high fevers from time to time. Especially around the full moon." Harry told him.

His lycanthropy affected one of his children. His lycanthropy caused his youngest daughter to become very ill. He really didn't need this to add onto the reasons why he should hate himself... He really didn't.

"I..." Remus couldn't say anything.

"Are you done?" Harry asked before walking over to Remus.

"I... I guess I am..." Remus whispered.

"Then, I guess I'll see you around." Harry said, walking him to the door of the class room.

Remus and Harry stared at each other for a long time. They just stared into each other's eyes. Remus began to lean forward and so did Harry. Their lips were so close to touching. Just a few more centimeters.

"Mummy! I'm done!" Cami called coming back out of the room.

Harry then turned away from Remus.

"Who's that?" Cami asked, frozen in the doorway of his office.

"This is Remus Lupin. He's your brother's and sister's teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry replied.

"Oh... Hi." she said shyly before walking away quickly.

Cami had always been shy around people. She always thought it concerned her daddy why she was so shy and... scared around people. She was afraid of being rejected by people and didn't want to get close to them incase they'd abandon her.

It crushed Remus Lupin to watch his daughter quickly walk away from him.

"I have to go... It's Cami's bedtime and I have to... tuck her in." Harry took a step away from him.

"Okay." Remus sighed, disappointed.

"Goodnight Remus." Harry bid him goodnight before he left.


	8. Chapter Seven

I DO NOT(ABSOLUTELY NOT) OWN HARRY POTTER

I'm sorry this chapter is short and not that good. I'm sooo busy with my graduation tomorrow and I wanted to get a chapter out soI quickly whipped this up. I won't be able to post until next week, but I promise I will. Thank you for your cooperation. :-D

Chapter Seven

"Cami go brush your teeth." Harry told his daughter.

"Okay Mummy!" Cami ran to the bathroom as Harry cleaned up. With the rooms, Harry requested a kitchen for him to cook in so he could make sure Cami actually ate and also so he didn't have to go to the meals and be gawked at.

"Hey, baby, is it alright that the first period of the day you stay with Remus, the man I introduced you to last night? I have class first thing and they're 7th years." Harry asked his daughter, who shook her head. "He doesn't have any classes first period. I'll bring you there myself and then I'll pick you up after class because I don't have a class the next period." he explained to his daughter.

"Okay Mummy." she nodded her pretty little head.

Harry smiled a bit and kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay then. Come on." Harry then led her from their rooms and he led her to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom where Remus was, reading a book. He knocked on the door. "Hi." he smiled a bit, causing Remus to look up.

"Hello Harry." Remus smiled back.

"Can you do me a favor?" Harry asked and then Remus looked at him expectantly. "Can you watch Cami this period? It's just... I have 7th year first and you don't have a class first period..." Harry trailed off.

"Sure." Remus nodded.

"Thank you." Harry said quietly. He turned to Cami. "I'll be back in... 50 minutes. Be good for Remus. Okay?" Harry told her.

"Okay." she nodded. "bye..." she said before Harry left.

"Well... Come in." Remus invited her into the classroom. She entered the classroom and sat at a desk. He noticed that she was watching him. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Mummy has a few pictures of you... And him together." she told him.

"I know him very well." Remus told her.

"Oh." she became quiet. She thought to herself for a while.

"So, Harry's going to be teaching you everything?" Remus brought up something.

"Yes." she replied shyly.

"So, is it only you, your brother and sister, and Harry?" he asked.

"No. We have two house elves. They're funny. They watch us every morning until Mummy wakes up and we're awake before he is." Cami told him. "That's all they're allowed to do because Mummy thinks if house elves do everything, people will become lazy." she added

"I agree with your mother." he told her.

"Don't tell, but I think so too." she replied.

The rest of the 50 minutes was spent in quiet and both of them were greatful when Harry came to get Cami. Cami because she wanted to be with Harry and wanted to get away from him and Remus because he couldn't bare looking at his daughter, knowing what he had done, and he because couldn't stand the silence.


	9. Chapter Eight

I do not own Harry Potter I do own Cami, Lily, and Todd though. 

Chapter Eight

"I am Professor Lupin and I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor for the year." Remus told the first years. He looked around and saw Lily and Todd passing notes but decided not to say anything. He knew to get close to them he had to be cool around them.

Todd passed a piece of parchment to Lily.

'Professor Boring, isn't he?' Lily read. She picked up her quill and quickly wrote her response before passing it back.

Todd opened it up and grinned.

'Most definitely... Isn't he the man from Mum's photographs?'

'Yes he is... and he looked he wanted more than friendship with Mum.' Todd wrote in reply

'I don't like him. He looks too... perfect... Most likely a perfectionist. How boring. Mum's too good for him.' Todd read.

'Besides... Dad'll come back. Mum said so... Even if it was when we were little when he told us.' he informed her.

'Of course.' she wrote back.

'We'll keep him away from Mum. It's the least we can do since we're going to be causing a lot of trouble for him this year.' Lily wanted to laugh when she read this.

'Class is going to end soon so we better stop. Talk to ya after class.' she wrote.

'okay.' he replied.

Remus watched the class and noticed that his children looked entirely bored. He then wondered how Harry was doing with his first class.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL

"Good day, I will be your Muggle Studies Professor for this year." Harry greeted his class cheerfully. He turned to the board. "As you know, I am your professor, Harry Potter. You will address me as Professor Potter and in this class you will not ask me about Lord Voldemort as he has nothing to do with muggles." he informed them. "However, if you wish to know anything, you can contact me outside of class but not while I have a class going on." he turned back to the class. "Now, can anyone tell me about a television?" he smiled at them.

The 4th year Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws couldn't help but feel that it was going to be a long year this year.

And... They were right.


	10. Chapter Nine

I do not own Harry Potter, I do however own his children :-D 

Chapter Nine

"How was your first day of classes?" Remus came to Harry's office and asked.

"Well... I have a feeling the Fourth Years are a bit wary of me." Harry leaned back in his chair. He looked at his calender. "Damn. Is that really the day?" he swore before getting up slowly. "I'm sorry Remus. I have to go somewhere." he apologized. "But first, I have to drop Cami off at Albus' office." he said before rushing from his office.

Remus couldn't help but wonder where his ex-lover went rushing off to.

RLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL

"Okay Harry. Take them off. Your pants look like they're too stiff and you need to be comfortable unless you want this to hurt." a man with brown hair and blue eyes told Harry. "well... more than it already will." he added at Harry's surprised look.

"I just want this over with quickly. I'm really tired." Harry replied, taking his pants off.

"It'll seem longer because you're tired." he told him.

"Just get on with it Keith." Harry sighed as he laid down on the bed. He needed to quickly get back to Hogwarts so he could talk to Albus.

RLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL

"Harry, you're not going to be in tomorrow?" Albus asked Harry at dinner time.

Thankfully Cami was napping in their chambers.

"No, I'm afraid not." Harry confirmed.

"Should I get a substitute or should your classes be canceled?" he asked.

"I've started the classes on a project so if class is canceled they could work on them." Harry nodded at the second choice.

"Alright." Albus nodded. They didn't realize Remus was listening to them.

"I better get back to Cami. She could wake up any minute." Harry stood up from the table and bid Albus a good night before leaving the Great Hall.


	11. Chapter Ten

I do not Own Harry Potter, yet I own his children 

Chapter Ten

"So, what are we going to do about Lupin?" Todd asked Lily as they sat on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was about 3:00 a.m. and they had been having trouble sleeping.

"Well... I think we should do something that we can't get blamed for. Something that can't be traced back to us." Lily pondered before an idea popped into her head. "Uncle Fred and George should be able to help!" she stated.

"But we should tell them that we're having trouble with some Slytherins instead or they might not help us." Todd sat up in his seat and looked over at his sister. "What do you think?" he asked her.

"It may work... But Uncle Fred and George are older than us and they know Mum, so they probably know Uncle Siri... and if he sees what we do to Lupin... He'll tell Mum." Lily blew that idea out of water.

"What about... Don't you know any advance charms?" Todd asked Lily.

"Of course. But they're only advanced trick... charms... Brilliant!" Lily smiled widely at her brother before they started planning.

An hour or so later they knew what they were going to do to their Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Most especially, they knew how to not get blamed by said professor if he decided to point fingers.

"You know Mum's not going to be here today, right?" Todd asked Lily, who began to look guilty.

"Yeah. I know." she said. She looked at her brother and let out a weak smile. "We might as well get some sleep since we have classes tomorrow... I don't think we should do this right away... Perhaps we may change our mind about this." she suggested.

"Alright. If... In two months we decide we like Lupin we won't prank him." Todd nodded in agreement.

"I doubt we will though." Lily shrugged before heading upstairs.

Todd looked at the fire. He knew there was something about Lupin... Something very familiar, actually. He didn't want to worry Lily though so he didn't bring it up.

Todd shook his head and stood up. He then headed to the staircase and went to the Boy's Dormatory so he could go to bed.

RLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL

Harry watched Cami as she slept silently in her bed. She looked so peaceful, but he couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong. He felt as though someone out there was planning something.

Harry sighed as he went and sat down on the couch in his living room of the chambers that Albus had given him. He reached over and grabbed a picture that was on the coffee table and stared at it. It was his and Remus' wedding day. That was a day he would never forget. It was so beautiful and so hectic. They were both so nervous it wasn't even funny... well... Of course Sirius found it funny but he was the only one who did.

flashback  
"Sirius! This is not funny!" Harry yelled at his Godfather as he laughed at him. He was so nervous at this moment that Sirius' laughing wasn't helping any.

"Oh calm down Harry. You're just getting married." Sirius informed him.

"I know I'm getting married! It's not everyday I get married Sirius!" Harry smacked Sirius on the arm as he said this.

"Ow! Okay, stop hitting me... You look very handsome." Sirius assured him.

"Thank you." Harry smiled at him. "I wonder how Remus is doing." Harry gave a small laugh.

"He's probably worse off than you are." Sirius assured him.

"Don't tell me that." he laughed.

:An hour later:

"Do you Remus Lupin take Harry Potter as your lawfully wedded husband?" Albus asked Remus, who stood, while fidgeting, across from Harry.

"I do." Remus smiled.

"Sirius, the rings." Albus turned to Sirius who was supposed to have the rings.

Sirius dug into his pockets.

"Wait, I know there here somewhere." Sirius held up a hand before continuing his search.

Remus smacked his forehead and Harry could see Molly Weasley was starting to turn red and was restraining from shouting at Sirius.

"Hold up." Sirius stated as he continued to look for the two rings.

Albus began to laugh and finally Molly started yelling at Sirius.

"Sirius Black! How could you lose the rings on the day of the wedding?" Molly yelled at Sirius.

"I'll find them!" Sirius yelled back as he continued to look.

Finally after 10 or so minutes Sirius finally pulled the rings out of one of his pockets.

"Okay, here they are." he handed them to Albus.

They finished the ceremony and Remus and Harry kissed as they ignored Sirius and Molly shouting about responsibility.

End Flashback

Harry sniffed as he wiped a tear from his eye. That was one of the happiest moments in his life and now it might have not even have been worth happening.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL

Remus couldn't help but look at the moon that night. It looked almost full and he knew the full moon was near. At that moment tears were rolling down his cheeks. He didn't know if he had a chance to be back with his family. He didn't even know if they'd accept him as he had rejected one of them.

"Please... Let everything go back to normal and let us be a happy family." Remus whispered as he reached up to wipe the continuous flow of tears. He paused and looked up at the moon. "I just want them to be happy. Whether I'm there or not. Just let them be happy." he looked over at his bedside table.

On the bedside table there was a picture of him and Harry holding the triplets. It was about two weeks after they were born and Sirius wanted to take a picture of the 'happy' family.

"Please forgive me." he mumbled as he took the picture and held it to his chest.

'I'm sorry.' the Wolf thought.


	12. Chapter Eleven

I do not own Harry Potter. I do own his children though. 

Chapter Eleven

"We plan tonight." Lily told Todd as they were at dinner.

"I'm in." Todd smirked at his sister. "After this, if he's still after Mum we do more than just this." he nodded.

"Of course." Lily agreed. "I'll go get the potions out of my trunk... Thank goodness Mum's not going to be here tomorrow." Lily sighed in relief.

"Wait, how long does the potions last?" Todd asked with a bit of fright. 'What if the potions are in effect when Mum sees Lupin?' he thought.

"Don't worry. The potion wears off around midnight but Cami's been sick lately and will need Mum's attention." Lily reassured her brother.

"I knew I loved Cami!" Todd stated, making Lily laugh.

"I hope so. She's your sister." Lily scolded her older sibling.

"I do, I do." Todd insisted.

"Let's go up to the common room then." Lily sighed before standing up and taking her leave with Todd following.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL

"Todd, you took care of the potions, right?" Lily asked.

"Yes. The house elves thought they were some kind of nutrician potions they put into his food." Todd laughed

"Lovely." Lily sighed relieved.

Remus sat at the Head Table in the Great Hall as he ate his breakfast. 10 minutes throughout breakfast he noticed three things.

1) His food was tasteless.

2) His vision had gone black, white and gray.

AND

3) He was getting strange looks from everyone in the Great Hall.

He looked at Minerva and sighed.

"There's something wrong with me, isn't there?" he asked cautiously.

"Your hair is orange and you look... a bit older... Is there anything else you're noticing wrong?" Minerva asked him before pursing her lips into a flat line.

"My taste buds don't seem to be working and the only three colors I see are black, white, and gray." Remus sighed.

"It seems somebody is amusing themselves by 'pranking' you." Minerva told him.

"Lovely." Remus growled before getting up and leaving the Great Hall. He had to look through his old prank book to see if there was anything helpful in it to undo the effects of what ever he was under.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL

"Perfect." Lily giggled as she and Todd watched Lupin come into their Defense class. He did not look happy, nor did he look any younger then he did before he started eating.

"Everyone put away your books." Remus instructed. "I've decided to have a review of what you've learned so far. You'll write what spells you've learned so far this year and what they do." he said before sitting down at his desk before opening up at a page in the book that had exactly what he was looking for.

Silently he groaned. The effects of the potions that were most likely slipped into his food would last until midnight.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL

"My Pixie, I just don't know what I am going to do with you." Harry gave an exhausted sigh as he undressed his daughter and lowered her into the freezing cold bath.

"Mummy, why am I taking a bath?" Cami asked Harry.

"Because you have a fever and in order for your fever to go away you need to be exposed to cold." Harry explained to his daughter, thankful that Cami loved the cold.

"Are you going to take a bath too? Because you said you weren't feeling well." Cami asked him curiously.

"Later, my Pixie, right now I'm focusing on getting you healthy." Harry smiled at her gently.

"Okay Mummy." Cami just layed in the cold water until it became warm and Harry took her out. "Can I go to bed yet Mummy?" Cami yawned.

"Not yet my Pixie. I just wanna take your temperature first. I'll wake you up every two hours okay?" Harry asked her and she nodded tiredly before Harry got a thermometer. "Open up your mouth." Harry instructed and she listened and he slid the thermometer under her tongue. "Now close it." and she did.

After two minutes Harry took the thermometer. She still had a fever but it was going down.

"Okay my Pixie, let's get you into bed." he smiled at her as he picked her up and carried her to his room. "You're going to sleep with Mummy tonight so I don't have to stress my legs out to walk to your room every so often." he told her and she giggled.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL

Okay, I know this chapter was short but I've decided to do something fun. There are bonus chapters in this story and to get a bonus chapter posted you have to answer a question about the story. SO, first question for the first bonus chapter is:

In this chapter, Why does Harry call Cami 'Pixie'?

The answer may be found in this chapter or the earlier chapters. Good luck.


	13. Chapter Twelve

I do not own Harry Potter 

In celebration of DMHPluv getting 1nd&2nd place with her swim meets!

Chapter Twelve

"Potter!" Severus Snape yelled angrily as he marched into Harry's chambers where Todd and Lily were hiding.

"Severus, what brings you here?" Harry asked calmly.

"Those... Brats!" he snapped while pointing at Lily and Todd. "They lit my hair on fire!" he glared at the two.

"I don't believe the meant it in a negative way Severus. Perhaps it was on accident?" Harry hoped this wouldn't make him angrier.

"I do not think so! Especially with Lupin, that Marauder, as their father!" he growled hatefully at the name.

"WHAT!" Todd and Lily exclaimed, hoping they heard wrong.

"Severus, you had no right!" Harry shouted at the angry Potions Master.

"Well, the wolf's out of the bag now, isn't he?" he smirked evilly, feeling less angered as he ruined the two childen who set his hair on fire, as he walked out of the chambers.

"You set his hair on fire!" Harry exclaimed, turning to his children, with his hands on his hips in a very Molly Weasley-like fashion.

"If his hair wasn't so greasy his hair wouldn't have caught on fire so easily." Todd pointed out.

"And what's this about Professor Lupin being out father?" Lily asked their mother.

"It's... true... I should've told you, I know that." Harry sighed defeated.

"Explain." Todd demanded, and Harry didn't care to scold him for being rude, especially after one of his teachers came in and yelled about him lighting his hair on fire.

"Get your sister. I don't want to explain this twice." Harry requested before Lily went to go fetch Cami.

Five minutes later Lily came in with Cami following her.

"My Pixie, I need to talk to you three." he told his confused looking daughter. "Remus Lupin is your father... I left him 11 years ago, because of your sister." he said to Todd and Lily.

"What did I do?" Cami asked, her lip trembling as though she were to start crying.

"Nothing babe. You didn't do a thing." Harry reassured his Pixie. "When you three were born, Cami almost didn't make it... Your father from then on, would not feed her, care to her, bathe her, nothing. I was horrified but I could not confront him about this. And that is something I can explain after this... I had become frightened that he will neglect you two as well." he told Todd and Lily. "However, he treated you two as though you were the apples of his eyes... He was affectionate and playful and took care of you as I did with the three of you... Horrified as I was, while he was at work one day I packed all of our stuff, looked through my inheritance papers and found our home mentioned. I decided we would live there. I picked you three up from Granny Molly's and that was it." he explained.

"He didn't want me?" Cami asked as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, my Pixie, don't cry." Harry held her as she started to cry.

"It's okay Cami. We love you." Lily tried to reassure her sister as their mother held her.

"I'm sorry, Mummy." Cami cried. "Whatever I did... I didn't mean too." she cried into Harry's shirt as she mumbled those words.

"It's not your fault my Pixie. Your father-" Harry was cut off by Todd.

"Don't call him that." Todd snarled. He had always thought there was something about Lupin and now it's all out.

"Remus... He was afraid, I guess. I don't really know and I don't want you going to ask him why, Todd and Lily." Harry looked at the two troublemakers. "Though, I doubt you will." he shook his head. "Little ones... I am so sorry you had to find out this way. If I could I would have picked a better time." he sighed. "Please forgive me." he pleaded his children.

"Oh Mum... It's not your fault." And Lily and Todd walked over to Harry and gave him a hug along with Cami who was still in Harry's arms and crying.

They stayed like that for almost five minutes while Cami's sobs quieted down. When they broke apart Lily looked at Harry with a serious look on her face.

"Mum, I want to return home." Lily told him and Todd nodded in agreement.

"I don't know if that can happen. I'll have to go to Grandpa Albus and then talk to Aunt Minerva and take you out of school and get a substitute for my classes." Harry told them.

"Please Mummy... I wanna go home too... I don't wanna be here anymore." Cami whispered miserably to Harry, causing Harry to feel his heart break alittle bit.

"Well... I suppose we can leave. Besides, Christmas break is coming up. I'll just inform Grandpa Albus that we have to go home early. He'll understand." Harry informed the three.

"Good." Cami snuggled into Harry.

"Tomorrow why don't you go say goodbye to Poppy and tell her you'll see her after break?" Harry suggested.

"Okay Mummy." she nodded.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL SPECIAL AUTHOR'S NOTE Okay, like I promised I'm going to be posting Bonus Chapters soon. However, I'm going to start a new story to put the Bonus Chapters in. When you review you can request a scene you'd like to see that, unfortunately, would not really fit into the story, but may be part of it.

Oh... and only two people got the question right. Sarahpotter & DarkObscurity Congrates!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

I do not own Harry Potter I do own his kids though. 

Chapter Thirteen

"Come in." Remus looked up at his classroom door. It was after dinner time so he just assumed that it was either a student needing homework help or another professor.

It was Todd Potter.

"Can I help you?" Remus asked him.

"Yes." Todd walked over to him and handed him a piece of parchment.

Please give Todd and Lillian Potter their homework for the next week as they will be going home for break tomorrow morning and will not be able to collect it then. They will be expected to have it done and handed in by January 2nd when they return.

Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore(Headmaster)  
Minerva McGonagall(Head of House)  
Harry Potter(Parent/Guardian)

"Alright." Remus went through his desk and pulled out his lesson plan for the next week. They were just going over disarming, and defensive spells. "Tell your sister that you two have to re-read the first four chapters and do the review questions and that is all." he told him. "And you, Mr. Potter, it would be appreciated if you did it seeing as you are failing my class." he added.

"Okay." Todd said before walking towards the door. When he got to the door though he turned around. "Mum told us everything." he told him.

"What?" Remus asked confused before realization struck.

"How you didn't want Cami... And how you neglected her and only cared for Lily and I." he elaborated.

"Todd-" Remus began but was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear it." Todd repeated. "You should've seen how Cami reacted to that. She wondered what did she do wrong and why you didn't want her. She was crying so hard." he told him.

"I did want her-" Remus tried but was once again cut off by Todd.

"Mum said you was afraid." he looked at him.

"Listen-" Remus was quickly losing his patience and so was the Wolf.

"I'm not going to listen to you. I don't have to." Todd glared at him... Wrong move.

"SHUT UP! You don't know anything about the situation! Your sister almost died and I was afraid that she would die. There was a chance that she would've died and do you know how hard your Mother would take that? I couldn't get attached to your sister in fear that she did die. I wouldn't be able to help your Mother get over the loss of her if I was mourning myself... I know that I shouldn't have neglected her and I payed for my mistake. Your Mother took you three and left for 11 years. You three weren't even a month old." he sat down on a desk and put his head in his hands.

Remus didn't move for a while. Not even when he heard the door open and close. He was busy crying into his hands. He had lost the best thing that had happened to him in his life and there wasn't a chance of getting it back. Not when two of his kids hated him already.

He got up and went over to his desk. He pulled out a photograph from his top desk drawer. It was a family photo. Remus was right next to Harry with one arm around him and the other holding Todd and Harry was holding both Cami and Lily. The triplets were so little and they all looked so happy. Even he did.

Remus sighed and traced his finger over Cami's figure in the muggle picture.

"You didn't do anything wrong Cami... It wasn't you... It was me." Remus sighed miserably.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL

"Please make sure your son actually does do his work. He's failing almost all of his classes." Minerva informed Harry.

"I will, Minerva. I'll even sit down with him and make sure... I don't need to worry about Lily, do I?" Harry asked lightly.

"No. She's doing terrific in all her classes." Minerva shook her head.

"Why don't you and Albus stop by? Either Christmas Eve or Christmas is fine." Harry suggested.

"We'll most likely take you up on your offer." Minerva smiled before giving Harry a hug. "I hope everything works out. And tell Camilla I hope she gets better." she requested.

"I will. Infact... She should be with Poppy right now. I told her she can go to the Hospital Wing to say goodbye to her... I've got to admit. For all people to make friends with, I never believed it would be Poppy that she gets close to." he laughed as he told her this.

"Well, Poppy is excellent with children." she gave a rare laugh.

"I've got to get going. I have to go apologize to Severus for what Todd and Lily did to him yesterday." Harry grimaced.

"What exactly did they do again?" Minerva asked.

"Set his hair on fire." he replied. "Bye Minerva." he waved before she waved back and he headed off towards the dungeons.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL

"Are you three ready to go?" Harry asked the triplets.

"Yes." the three replied.

"Okay, we're going to Floo home so Todd, you go first, then Lily, and then Cami, I'll Floo with you." Harry instructed.

"Alright." they nodded.

Todd went to the fireplace and said 'Potter Manor' before Lily did the same thing. Then Harry picked up Cami and went to the fireplace.

"Potter Manor!" and they were spinning and spinning until finally their fireplace spit them out, Cami ontop of Harry. "Welcome Home kids." he sighed.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

I do not own Harry Potter, I do own Todd, Lily, and Cami... the three little monsters... I mean Angels! Angels I swear! looks warily at Todd and Lily 

Chapter Fourteen

Harry was not having a very happy holiday. He was away from the school which he was thankful for, but it was very stressful being home. Cami was still very sick, Todd and Lily locked themselves in their rooms and Harry was very worried for Remus since the full moon was coming up in a day.

He sighed when he heard someone come through the fireplace.

"What's wrong Bambi?"

Harry had no clue why Sirius had come up with that stupid nickname for him.

"I told Todd, Lily, and Cami about Remus and I." Harry informed Sirius.

"They didn't take it well?" Sirius guessed.

"No, they didn't. Cami's still sick so her mood has been off and she was awfully upset and was crying so hard... Todd and Lily both locked themselves in their rooms and Cami's resting right now... What brings you here?" Harry asked.

"I'm worried about you Bambi. Minerva said you haven't been eating-" Harry cut Sirius off.

"I requested that a kitchen was to be placed in my rooms so I can feed Cami and I without being stared at by everyone. I am eating." Harry told him.

"You talk to Remus occasionally, don't you?" Sirius asked.

"I do." Harry nodded.

"He really missed you when you were gone." Sirius told him.

"And I missed him." Harry sighed.

"He made an enemy because of the reason you left." he said.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Molly." Harry sighed when he heard Sirius say that.

"She loves the triplets like her own." Harry gave a short laugh. "I'm not surprised."

"You've missed so much while you were gone." Sirius sighed.

"I've missed so many people as well." Harry told him.

"I've missed you too, Bambi." Sirius pulled Harry into a hug and just held him for a while, not knowing that Todd left his room and was watching from the staircase. He quickly made his way upstairs though. "You look ill." he pulled back and pushed a lock of Harry's hair behind his ear. "You're really pale and your skin is cold... your head is a bit warm..." he commented.

"It'll pass. I work at a school so the students could have germs or something." he shrugged before they sat down on the couch. He curled up into a ball, facing Sirius still. "Nothing pepper-up potion can't cure." he sighed.

"Have you rested since you returned home?" Sirius asked.

"I'm to worried. The Full Moon is tomorrow, I'm worried about Remus. Cami's sick and has been having a fever in the hundreds, and Todd and Lily locked themselves in their rooms doing Merlin knows what." Harry gave a weak laugh.

"Why don't you take a nap and I'll stay here and watch everything until you wake up?" Sirius offered.

"No, it's fi-" Harry didn't get to finished what he was saying.

"Sorry Harry, but you need the sleep." Sirius sighed as he put his wand away. He cast a charm on Harry to put him to sleep until he was no longer exhausted. He picked Harry up and found his bedroom and put him in his bed before knocking on the three other doors on the same floor as Harry's room. "Come out kids! You get to spend the day with Uncle Siri!" he said cheerfully.

He got three groans in response as the three came out.

"Now, who's going to be my trouble kid for the day?" Sirius asked.

Cami just turned around and went back into her room, locking it.

"Uncle Siri, Cami's sick, don't you realize that?" Lily asked.

"Of course." Sirius nodded.

"And if her fever goes up, Mum's not going to be able to do anything and... you don't know what to do." Lily pointed out.

"True... Oh Merlin!" Sirius groaned.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHP

It was the night of Christmas Eve when Cami was in her room with Hedwig sitting at her desk. She asked Harry if she could borrow Hedwig to mail Poppy, but that's not what she was doing.

Cami grabbed the picture that Todd had taken, on her request, of Lily, Todd and her and put it in a picture frame that she had from the craft set that Poppy had given her.

She wrapped it up quickly and attached a note to it. She went over to Hedwig and put it on her leg.

"Can you find Remus Lupin, Hedwig? I need you to bring this to him." Cami told the owl, who hooted and flew off.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHP

Remus Lupin was currently sitting in the living room of his parents' home in France, celebrating Christmas with his two brothers, his one sister, and his parents when an owl knocked at the window.

Vivien Thomas, Remus' younger sister, opened the window to let the owl with a package in and the owl flew to Remus.

"Hedwig?" Remus questioned and Hedwig hooted. He untied the package and the note and Hedwig quickly flew out of the house. "I guess she didn't want a reply." he said to himself.

"What did you get?" Mary Lupin asked her son curiously.

Remus opened the package to reveal a recent picture of Todd, Lily, and Cami.

"It's a picture of the triplets. You remember, Todd, Lillian, and Camilla?" Remus handed the picture to his mother.

"Oh they grew up so much! What ever happened? Did you and Harry get a divorce or something?" Mary asked her son.

"No, Mère." Remus sighed. "Harry left me. It was my fault. We're still legally married though." he replied.

Then he opened up the note and read it to himself.

'I thought you'd like a recent picture of Todd, Lily, and I... Just don't put it on your desk in your classroom. Todd and Lily didn't know that they were posing for a picture to be sent to you. They just figured I wanted a picture... Love, Cami... P.S. I forgive you... P.P.S. Merry Christmas Dad.'

Remus smiled softly as he felt his eyes get teary.

He wondered how Christmas was right now for Harry and the triplets.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHP

Okay, next chapter, Christmas at the Potter Household! Don't worry, I should have it posted today or tomorrow.

The next question will be at the end of next chapter! Til then, Tata!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

I do not own Harry Potter

Hey, I'm sorry it's so short but I've been busy lately with preparing for school. I go back in 1 month and I need my report done. lol. Next chapter will be longer, I promise!

Chapter Fifteen

"Lily, Todd, Cami, come try this." Sirius called to the triplets. He handed them each a sugar cookie that Molly made and he took one for himself.

Todd and Cami took one but Lily shook her head.

"Lily, take it!" Sirius said, forcing one into her hand.

"How do you know I'm not allergic?" Lily asked, coming up with an idea.

"I don't care! Eat it!" Sirius snapped before Lily turned and ran into the room where Harry and everyone else was.

"Mummy! Uncle Siri is trying to kill me!" Lily cried out as she ran behind Harry when Sirius came into the room. "Protect me!" Lily squealed as Sirius made his way over to them.

"Sirius!" Harry scolded him as he hid Lily from him.

"I was only giving her a sugar cookie!" Sirius whined.

"Go terrorize Severus." Harry shook his head.

"Why is he even here?" Sirius asked.

"Because, 1. he enjoys Cami's company and she wanted him to come, and 2. Albus threatened him with his job." Harry told him.

"Oh..." Sirius sighed.

"I'm still mad at you." Harry informed Sirius.

"Why? For the sleeping spell thing?" Sirius asked.

"Exactly... Sirius, what if something happened? You had no clue what Todd, Lily, or Cami are alleric to and what would you do if Cami's fever went up?" Harry asked.

"I would have woken you up... I know the reverse spell." Sirius told him.

"What if I had been to exhausted that that wouldn't work, huh? Then what would you have done?" Harry asked angrily.

"Um... I've gotta go speak to Mad-Eye..." Sirius said before slipping away, afraid of Harry's wraith.

"Lily, be a dear and go get Todd and Cami?" he requested. "Tell them we're going to start opening presents."

"Okay Mummy!" she said before running off to find Todd as Cami was right behind Harry.

"Mummy... Can I tell you something?" Cami asked as she sniffled a bit.

"Of course you can, my Pixie!" he stated.

"I didn't use Hedwig to send a letter to Poppy..." Cami told him.

"Who did you send her to?" Harry asked.

"Don't be mad please!" Cami begged, wrapping herself around Harry's legs.

"I won't be. Who'd you send her to?" Harry repeated, worried.

"You remember how I got Todd to take a picture of him, Lily and I?" Cami asked.

"Yes." Harry nodded, not knowing where this was going.

"I... I sent it... to... Daddy." Cami mumbled.

"Oh, My Pixie, it's okay. I'm sure he loved your present!" Harry reassured her.

"And... I told him I forgave him... and... I loved him." She told him.

Harry picked her up and hugged her.

"If you wanna talk to your Daddy, I won't stop you Cami. I have no right to." he told her gently. He then saw Lily come back with Todd. "Now smile and let's open presents." he smiled before gathering everybody up, hiding his exhaustion and worry for his youngest.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHP

Sorry. I've been busy with my summer book report... I won't be updating this week... sorry everyone.

But, to encourage me for next chapter give me alot of reviews please!

JUST 11 REVIEWS UNTIL WE REACH 100! I REALLY NEED YOUR REVIEWS! I'D APPRECIATE IT ANYWAY!

Question for this chapter:

What's happening with Harry?

HAHAHA! I'll give two chapters to whoever can guess this!

See ya next week babes!

MFP


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Okay, okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated since August... OO... August 5th of '06???? omg... Ouch sorry 'bout that folks... First I wanna do some replying to my lovely reviewers on chapter 15... 

To those who assume he's pregnant, no, although that would be lovely... There may be some pregnancy in the future... hehehehe...

No, he's not turning into a werewolf... though that would be an interesting plot twist... hm..

Yes, eventually though, Todd and Lily will forgive Remus, don't worry.

To my reviewer who asked if he's got cancer, no, please don't worry about that! I would never give him cancer. knocks on wood

NOW ONTO THE STORY! cheers heard from all around

CHAPTER 16

"Get your things together children! Now, now, no groaning. You have to return to school today, classes start on Monday." Harry told his children who were quick to protest.

"But Mum! HE's there! And he's our teacher. What are we supposed to do now? Especially after that pra-" Todd covered his mouth after realizing his slip up.

"After that what?" Harry turned his head and looked at his son suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Lily rushed to say, slamming her foot down on top of Todd's.

"Ye-OUCH!" Todd shouted, grabbing his foot.

"You pranked him didn't you!?" Harry asked.

"He's after you! He's a bloody prowler!" Todd rushed to say, the pain in his foot apparently not have sent the message Lily had meant to give him.

"He's your father!" Harry snapped at his daughter and son. "And you watch your mouth Todd Oren Potter," he added, waving his pointer finger at him threateningly. "Or the next thing going into your mouth is a bar of soap." he warned.

Todd immediately went quiet after that promise but Lily didn't. She sat down next to Harry and looked up at him.

"You're still in love with Dad, aren't you?" Lily asked him, for the first time since they started their mission to wreck Remus Lupin's life, uncertain.

Harry leaned forward in his seat, placing each elbow on each knee, his pale face covered by both of his slender hands. How could he tell his children that he was still in love with their father? Especially now that he knows how they feel about him... About how they disapprove.

"I see him in you three... Every day, I discover every new way how you are like him... It's not even just looks either... In the way you act, speak... what you like, and dislike..." Harry murmured, looking up at his children through the cracks between his fingers. "I fell in love with your father... years ago... I always thought I knew what I was in for; that I could handle everything... But there were some things that your father didn't tell me. Your father is a werewolf... This I knew. This is why Cami gets sick around the full moon. Well, werewolves are pack creatures. When they get close to people, they start to form a pack and when they have children... If one of them is weak... well, they get scared, like you or I would. When Cami was born she almost didn't make it. Moony... that is to say, Remus was afraid. He forced himself not to get close to her in fear that she would die. If she died he wouldn't be able to take it. He's lost so much in his life." he explained to his children.

"Are you still in love with Dad?" Lily repeated.

Harry straightened himself up, looking up at his children, arms now gripping the arms of the chair he sat in.

"Very much so... And he is still in love with me, obviously." Harry sighed sadly. He shook his head slowly. "Come now, Todd, Lily, pack up your things. We leave in an hour." Harry slowly stood up, ignoring the strain on his body in which this movement caused, and ushered his children to their rooms.

This time, Lily and Todd went without protest.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL

"You two are absolutely horrible children! You get detention in your first HOUR back! What were you thinking? Milord... Was it necessary to go around scaring people like that? I mean, really, you could have made Madame Pomfrey break a hip or something!" Harry scolded Lily and Todd later on that day as they sat in his rooms, eating dinner.

Todd and Lily were on a happy mood pranking spree. They had gotten depressed listening to their mum talk about Professor Lupin, their dad, so they decided they needed to cheer themselves up... by pranking people. They dressed up in strange muggle costumes and went around scaring people, especially the pure bloods.

"Sorry..." Lily and Todd looked down at their plates, smiling inwardly, as they outwardly appeared guilty looking.

"You better be. You're going to be serving detention with Professor Snape." Harry told them and they paled drastically.

"But- But- But-"

"But nothing! You don't go around scaring people like that and expect not to get punished for it." Harry scolded before looking down at his plate.

"So... how was everyone's day?" Cami spoke up.

Todd and Lily couldn't help but laugh at that.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL

"Your children have inherited your knack for trouble... Have you heard, Remus?" Albus asked Remus lightly, as they sat in his office, playing a game of chess.

"I have." Remus nodded, moving his piece.

Albus looked at the man with slight pity.

"It'll all come through in the end Remus... You'll see." Albus sighed.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Chapter 17

The next day, as classes started, Cami sat in her dad's classroom, as he had a free period and her mum had a class. She was sitting in the desk right infront of his own desk, drawing pictures as her father read.

"What's it like?" Cami pipped up suddenly, interrupting Remus's reading.

Remus looked up, a look of slight confusion on his face.

"What's what like?" Remus asked his daughter, hiding the confusion from his voice.

"Being a werewolf... What's it like?" Cami asked before noticing her father pale at the question. She looked down at her paper. "You don't have to answer that... I dunno what made me ask..."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Cami continuing her drawing as Remus placed a marker in his book and closed it. He leaned forward in his chair, placing his elbows on his desk, bridging his fingers together, resting his chin upon them as he considered his next words careful, deciding whether or not to answer his daughter.

"Your mum told me that you get affected by the moon." Remus stated.

"I do..." Cami replied quietly, still drawing.

Remus sighed and stood up from his chair and walked over to Cami and sat down at the desk beside her. He looked down and looked at her drawing from a side glance. He smiled a bit to himself.

"On the full moon... it's the only time I'm in sync with Moony... the wolf," he told his daughter, noticing her confused expression. "You see... Moony is always a part of me... He's in my thoughts, I hear his thoughts. It's like he's my sub-conscious... The little voice in the back of your head telling you what you should and shouldn't do." Remus explained. "The full moon is his only chance to be able to run around free but with the wolfsbane potion I don't allow him to. He doesn't like that much so he makes it so that I have to take it out on myself." he told her.

They sat in quiet for a few minutes.

"Is that why you gave me up? Moony?" Cami asked quietly.

"I didn't mean to give you up. I was afraid you lose you. I was waiting... If your mum waiting a few more days..." Remus sighed sadly. "In a way yes."

"I'm not mad. I suppose I understand. I don't think Mum completely understands though. He over thinks it. It's pretty simple though." Cami looked up at him.

"Sometimes things get so out of hand your mum doesn't know what to believe... sometimes your mum doesn't want to believe these things." Remus stated.

"Didn't Mum know that there were somethings he might not understand? I mean... Magic is like that, isn't it?" Cami asked.

"Well... not all magic, but yes... I mean, well... technically no. Your mother grew up muggle raised. Even now, I could say something and he would be confused because it's not muggle based." Remus explained.

"Oh..." Cami nodded her head.

A few minutes later the bell rang, signalling the end of the first classes of the day.

"I guess it's time for me to go back to Mum... I'll see you later... And if you see Lily and Todd... just ignore them. They'll come to their senses." Cami told her dad as she got up from the desk she sat at. "Bye!" she said before running from the room.

Remus smiled a bit as he looked down at the drawing. He picked it up, took out his wand and went up to his office, going over to a cabinet. He performed a sticking charm and put the drawing on the cabinet.

It was a picture of a pixie with brown hair and green eyes flying above a brown wolf with yellow eyes.

Yes, it's short and sweet but there will be more as I'm on spring break right now so tune in everybody and remember to review!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

I do not own Harry Potter.. I only own the triplets.

Chapter 18

"Good morning class. Today you will be learning about televisions... Enter into your mind a photograph. Imagine every movement that happens within that photograph. It may be a two siblings playing quidditch, or it may be you and your girlfriend or boyfriend kissing or hugging, anything as simple as that. Now, put the picture on the front of a box... however, change the picture so that it could be anything other than that. Now add sound to that picture. People talking, laughing, fighting. Is everybody with me?" Harry said before going to his chalk board. He drew a quick picture of a box and then a screen before going over to his desk.

Harry shuffled around a bit and finally found something interesting. It was a simple news paper article on the Chudley Cannons and Puddlemere United.

"Here, I have a picture cut out from the Daily Prophet, the results from the Chudley Cannons and Puddlemere United game from a few days back." Harry told the class as the students watched, some were doodling on their notes, and some were actually taking notes.

Harry went over to the board and took a few pieces of tape and taped the picture to the board where his "screen" was. He then drew a few buttons on the "telly" before walking over to his messy desk.

"Extra credit if someone can remind me to clean my desk, by the way." Harry joked, earning a few laughs and an occasional chuckle from his students.

He then found what he was looking for. He held it up in the air.

"This is a remote control. Others may call it a clicker... Basically it helps you find certain stations on the telly. Like how on the radio you can be listening to Celestina Warbeck on the Wizarding Wireless Network, or then decide you want to listen to the politics, trust me though, barely anyone does. Or, you may, like my friend, Neville Longbottom, famed herbologist, like to tune into Tilden Toots, the celebrity gardener." Harry informed them.

"So basically it's like a picture and the radio combined into one?" one of his 5th year Gryffindors asked.

"Sort of... I guess you can say that." Harry nodded.

"Does it run on elektrizity?" one of the 5th year Ravenclaws asked.

"Electricity, and yes. It has a plug that goes into an outlet." Harry said, going up to the chalk board and drawing a plug and an outlet.

A few of the students giggled when Harry finished drawing.

"I know I'm no artist but... Oh... You students are perverts." Harry laughed when he realized what they were thinking about with his picture of the plug and the outlet.

"Sorry Professor Potter, but you have to admit, it does look suggestive." one of the students stated.

Harry nodded and then froze as he felt a jolt of pain go through his body.

"Professor?"

Harry looked up to see some of the students watching him with concern. He laughed and gave a careless wave of his hand.

"It's alright, Brianna. I'm old, remember?" he stated, earning a few nervous chuckles in reply. Harry turned back to the board and started writing down some notes for the class to copy. "Now, I want you to copy these-" Harry paused again and the chalk slipped from his hand, breaking on the floor. "Sorry class, it seems I'm a bit clumsy today." he turned to his class and smiled apologetically at them. He walked over to his desk and opened a drawer and went to go pull out his box of chalk as his class started to copy down the notes on the board.

A strong jolt of pain hit him again and he realized he was beginning to shake.

The chalk box fell to the floor with the sound of the chalk breaking echoing the room as Harry's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell, head hitting his desk as he started to shake uncontrollably on the ground.

"Professor!" one of the students cried out, looking up, and getting the attention of the other classmates.

Some of the other students were frozen in their seats as the others started panicking, afraid.

One of the students stood up.

"Myra, go run to Professor McGonagall's classroom! Hers is the closest. David, go run to the Hospital Wing, we need Madam Pomfrey, immediately. Tell her Professor Potter is having a seizure! Quick, go!" Brianna rushed the two out of the classroom. "Everybody calm down! Professor Potter will be alright. Just calm down! You're not helping any!" She looked around the classroom and her eyes landed on an object. She waved her wand at it and it turned into a pillow. She took it and she rushed over to Harry and put the pillow under his head. "Brian! Come over here!" she waved her hand at another student, that looked like her, came over. "I need your help to turn him on his side." she pleaded.

Brian helped Brianna to turn Harry on his side as he shook before they heard a gasp. They turned to see Minerva had arrived with Myra, a Ravenclaw, in tow.

"Students, go to the Great Hall." she said before pulling out her wand and performing a spell.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL

"ALL STUDENTS WILL STAY IN THEIR CLASSROOMS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. MADAM POMFREY PLEASE REPORT TO THE MUGGLE STUDIES CLASSROOM" rang throughout the classrooms.

Remus tilted his head a bit as he was writing notes for his class on the board. The Muggle Studies room... Harry!

Okay, what is going on with Harry? Seriously... Please review!


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Ugh, I'm so sorry. It's been a year, if not over or under since I've updated. I really do apologize. I just got caught up in life. A million thanks to the reviewers!

Not mine

Chapter 19

After the students were finally allowed to leave their classrooms, they all reported to the Great Hall for lunch with their teachers.

Albus stood up to make an announcement.

"If some of you have noticed, Professor Potter is not present at lunch right now. I am saddened to inform you that he will not be in lessons, for those who take Muggle Studies, until further notice. I must also insist that those who were in Professor Potter's class today to not speak of what has occured for the sake of his privacy. Thank you." He said before sitting down.

"Minerva, what happened?" Remus asked him.

"Poor Harry. He had a seizure during his class. He's still unconscious. Thankfully Poppy thought it would be better for him to be in his own rooms instead of the Hospital Wing." Minerva told him.

"And Cami?" Remus asked, closing his eyes.

"Sirius came and picked her up. We thought it would be too distraughtful for her to sleep in those rooms with him still unconscious," she replied.

"Does Poppy know what's wrong with him?" Remus asked.

"She... thinks it may have to do with you." Minerva admitted.

"Me? Why?" Remus asked, startled.

"I thought that would be obvious, wolf." Severus sneered. "Potter's bonded to you and you've been seperated for 11 years. Think about it."

Remus went quiet. While he had obviously been affected by the loss of his mate, he did not think Harry had been really affected by it. Yes, during the first few weeks there must have been yearning on Harry's part... but to damage his health to this extent? He would have thought that the void could have been filled and he wouldn't need Remus any more.

That was one thing that worried Remus. Ever since him and their children came to Hogwarts, they didn't discuss rekindling their relationship. In fact, Remus only really talked to Harry during meals, and when he went to drop off Cami. He had shown no interest...

"Can't this kill him?" Minerva asked Albus quietly, after she saw Remus lost in thought, knowing he wouldn't pay attention to her words.

"Unfortunately. Unless one of them make the first move. It just may kill Remus as well. But slower of course." Albus told her, honestly.

"Merlin... Isn't there anything... Albus?" Minerva whispered, full of dread.

"It's not in our hands Minerva." Albus shook his head sadly.

Remus stood up from the table and left the Great Hall, two set of young eyes watching as he left.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL

Lily and Todd sat on Todd's bed in the first year boys' dormatory. The curtains were drawn and a silencing spell was placed around the bed so no one would hear their conversation.

"Da- Professor Lupin really cares about Mum." Lily said, catching herself before she accidentally called Lupin 'Dad.'

"It's his fault he's in this condition anyway!" Todd scolded Lily. "Why shouldn't he care? He's the one who did this. Mum was perfectly fine before coming here."

"I... You're right." Lily sighed. Her brother was being irrational, which meant she wouldn't dare suggest what she were thinking. "He'll be alright though." She had no clue if she was trying to reassure Todd, or herself though.

"Of course he will! He didn't fight Lord Voldemort and win for nothing!" Todd stood up on the bed, striking a pose, wand pointing towards the ceiling. "Mum's the best ever! He'll recover quickly and be up and fighting again!"

"Um, Todd... He teaches Muggle Studies... Not Defence, or Dueling." Lily pointed out to her brother.

Todd plopped back onto the bed in defeat. "I know. But he should. I mean, it'd be better than Lupin teaching. We don't even get to see him because we can't take Muggle Studies until our third year. And since we practically grew up Muggle, there's no reason to take that class." he stated.

"We should go visit him in his rooms! He should be awake by now." Lily smiled at the thought of visiting Harry.

"Let's go!" Todd grabbed her hand, and practically dragged his sister out from his bed and out the door of the dormatory.

They ran down the stairs, dodging Connor Finnigan on the way, before running across the common room and leaving through the portrait.

"Hm. Do you remember where the rooms are?" Todd asked Lily, sheepishly.

"Come on Todd!" Lily led him to a portrait of Sir Cadogan. "Tiger Lily." Lily said to the sleeping knight. He snorted and woke up.

"Indeed my dear Lady!" He bowed, armor clinking as the portrait swung open, allowing the two first years to go through.

And then they noticed... They were not alone.


End file.
